Innocense
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: So much innocence can be lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Will be in 3 shots!**

**Once again I forgot who requested this...-_-'  
**

**But this is for you! A Rated M Tsuna and Chrome! ^_^  
**

**Tsuna 18, Chrome 17**

* * *

Chrome was currently in Tsuna's room. She was let in by Nana; she told her that Tsuna would be home in an hour or so.

So there she was, patiently waiting for her Bossu to come home. _'W-what do I do mean while...' _She asked herself.

She then decided to sit down on Tsuna's bed and tried to relax a bit. She noticed that her Boss's bed was so warm and soft, it was so different from her worn out mattress she had in Kokuyo Land. She laid down a bit and immediately noticed that it felt so comfortable, her eyes grew heavy and her body became relaxed.

'_A...nap won't hurt...'_

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**With Tsuna**

Tsuna, the Vongola 10th boss, came home.

"Tsuna-kun," he heard his mother calling for him.

"Yes?" He answered back.

Nana came to the door with a smile and a handbag in her arm. "I'm going shopping, so take care of the house."

"Eh, me?"

"Yes, now be a good boy," She was almost out the door but then she remembered something. She turned to him with a sweet smile. "Oh, I almost forgot, a cute girl came asking for you, I told her to wait for you in your room."

"W-What…mom why did you let her in my room,"

"Tsuna-kun I couldn't possible let her wait outside, now go and be on your best behavior, bye," Nana closed the door and left.

"M-Mom…." He looked at the closed door and sighed. "I wonder who is waiting for me."

**`!~!~~!~!~!**

He decided to go up to his room; he stood outside his door and took a deep breath and knocked on his door lightly.

'_Why am I knocking on my own door…'_ he thought lamely to himself.

"Eh, I'm here sorry for making you wait..." he opened his door and apologized to whoever it was waiting for him.

He looked around his room to see who was waiting for him; he spotted someone on his bed. This person was asleep; their purple hair was on his pillow. Tsuna blushed as he realized it was Chrome, his Mist Guardian.

'_W-what is she doing on my b-bed?'_ He went closer and saw that she was sleeping peacefully and with her mouth slightly open.

'_S-she looks cute…'_ He mentally slapped himself for thinking that. _'w-what did I think…b-but she does look peaceful…' _He observed her as she breathed lightly._ 'Should I wake her up?'_

He decided not to wake her up and just wait for her to wake up on her own. He grabbed a chair from his desk and sat down in front of his bed. He was memorized by Chrome; she looked so peaceful and so small.

His eyes then unconsciously trailed down her body seeing that her skirt and shirt had risen. He also observed her small body and saw that her stomach, thighs and legs were exposed to his brown eyes.

_'Her skin looks so soft I wonder how it feels...' _Once again he mental slapped himself. What was he thinking, was he checking her out while she was a sleep? But he couldn't help it, over the years he had grown feelings for her both mentally and physically.

He loved they way she smiled at him shyly and how her mere presence can brighten up his day. He wishes he could tell her his feelings but how would she react?

Once again he looked at her body; he felt his hands moving on its own. _'I shouldn't be doing this b-but her body looks as if it begging to be touched…'_

He slowly placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed small circles on her skin. _'She so soft…' _His brown eyes then trailed down to her milky white legs._ 'But how about her legs?'_

Tsuna was tempted more and slowly started feeling her legs with his fingertips slowly tracing them. He didn't even notice that his hand was wondering every inch of her exposed skin. He began to near her thigh, he felt himself become hotter as he knew he was close, close to her special warm place. He was getting excited in his crotch area just by touching her.

'_T-this is wrong…b-but why can't I stop…'_

His hand slipped into her inner thigh, he then heard a noise that both excited and scared him.

He heard Chrome moan.

Tsuna felt his face grow hot when he heard that sound come out from her mouth once more as he rubbed his warm hand on her skin.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~**

Chrome felt something on her body and it felt nice.

_'Mmmmm what's touching me? I-It feel weird but-'_

She moaned when she felt whatever was touching her go between her thighs. _'That feels nice...b-but what is it?" _Once again she moaned as she felt it rub itself between her thighs.

She slowly opened her eye and blinked out her sleep, what she saw was her bossu, Tsuna. She looked down and his hand was close to her panties

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

* * *

**Review!**

**If I get a lot of reviews I will update it tomorrow!**

**I'm such a tease no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_UUmmm hope you guys don't hate me for being so...late...and an awful tease for leaving this like what? 5 months? I really don't know...s-sorry!_**

**_*Guest - Sorry for late update_**

**_*96bittersweetblackcat - Who wouldn't after seeing Chrome ?_**

**_*Arniecar145 - Glad u like it!_**

**_*MelodicWaters - Nah it's not a bad thing ^-^_**

**_*MissDinosaur - Yes they do need more love! 2796!_**

**_*juvenual - Hhaha yes sex sex sex!_**

**_*xAngelic - Yes all thanks to Nana, and we all read M stuff, I think lol_**

**_*Yuuki12397 - Perverted Tsuna is the best! _**

**_*ThePicturesqueSkyline - i'm sorry for late update! forgive me!_**

**_*TenchiSaWaDa - 0-0 indeed_**

**_*Vongola-timez - Sorry! For the wait!  
_**

**_*skylark0102 - I work really hard to do this! Hope u like it!_**

**_*Reaper7 - I hope u find this decent, im not that grat in writing..._**

**_*Guest - Thank you!_**

**_*DannyTF94 - Sorry for the tease!_**

**_*Guest! SORRY!_**

* * *

Tsuna was caught. _'Oh n-no I'm dead…_'He thought out as he quickly withdrew his hand from Chrome's body.

"Bossu wh-what were you doing?" Chrome asked still half asleep.

"Ummmm...me well you see...you were laying down...my hand was ummmm..." He began to stutter uncontrollably as he was caught, touching her in such a lewd way.

He was embarrassed but most of all he was scared _'What if….she now thinks that I'm a pervert and that...I...I was going to take advantage of her what if-'_

"B-Bossu your...your face it's all red." Chrome being innocent and naïve immediately forgot about Tsuna touching her and sat up, placing a hand on his face, she felt his temperature, he felt warm in her small cool hands.

"W-what?" Tsuna slightly flinched as he felt her cool hand on his heated face.

"You feel warm are you okay?" Chrome looked at him with a concerned purple eye.

"I'm sorry I t-touched you without your permission!" he blurted out.

Chrome was surprised by the sudden outburst but she just blushed and giggled. It was a nervous giggle but Tsuna didn't notice.

_'She's laughing? W-Why is she laughing?'_

"It's...okay I kind of l-liked it..." She said with a small shy smile but then she stop and pondered about him touching her. She gave him a confused look which Tsuna thought was cute. "B-But w-why were you touching me?" She asked innocently.

He didn't even think about what he said, he just said it."I was curious about how your body felt." As soon as it registered into his mind what he had just said he blushed even more._ 'O-Oh no what did I just say… I sounded like a pervert,'_

"..." Chrome blushed and looked away when she heard his bold words. '_H-he was curious?' _

"W-What were you curious a-about?" She asked in a small gently voice and tipped her head to the side in question.

Tsuna felt his body go warm, her voice sounded so…sensual. He knew she didn't mean for it to sound that way but her voice it just sent pleasurable chills down his spine._ 'Why is she so innocent?'_

"W-Well…I…" He gulped as he felt his mouth start to dry up. Should he tell the truth or lie? He didn't know what to do, he felt trapped.

"C-Can you…tell me why…Tsuna..." She said his name and when he heard it, it made his heart skip a beat. He didn't know why but he felt weak and he felt he couldn't lie to her. So he told her the truth.

"Your skin and b-body they looked so soft…so I j-just wanted to feel it…"

"Oh," was all she said.

They were silent for a minute before Chrome broke it. "…is it s–soft…" She asked.

"What?" He looked at her slightly confused.

"M-My skin…..was it as you expected or…" She fidgeted a bit as Tsuna's eyes would not leave her.

"Oh," Tsuna rubbed his neck in thought. "Well you're a girl so ….y-yeah it was soft…I m-mean not that I…ummmm...I haven't really...with girls I mean...ugh.." He didn't know where the conversation was leading up to.

"Tsuna," Chrome once again spoke up and broke him from his thought. "Can I…a-ask you another question?"

"S-Sure…" He smiled a bit nervous and saw that she was looking at him in curiosity.

"Well…w-what else do you think will be soft on m-my body?"

His eyes went to her chest but he mental slapped himself. _'Why am I thinking this way!'_

Once again silence took over as she asked the innocent question; they just sat there looking at each other.

Tsuna gathered up all his courage and spoke. "Well...y-your neck looks very soft…. would you mind if I..." He didn't finish his request as his hand went to her neck and caressed her skin softly, it made Chrome flinch but then she felt rather warm as his hand made small movements on her sensitive neck.

Tsuna felt her skin of her neck, it was slightly warm and it was soft in his hand.

"T-Tsuna…." She whispered, he was leaning in closer to her almost making her lay down on the bed.

Tsuna did not respond, he instead leaned in closer to her and slowly placed his nose on her neck and inhaled her sweet sent.

_'She smells like lavender,' _He thought out as his conscious was fleeting away.

"You smell good Chrome," he whispered her name in a tone she had only heard when he was in his hyper dying will mode, she took a look at him and noticed his honey brown eyes were somewhat glazed over. She then felt his hot breath touch the shell of her ear which caused her to shiver.

"Tsuna….." She whimpered out as he gently pushed her down so she would lay down on his bed.

He started to feel hot as he breathed in her scent some more; he felt her shiver as he loomed over her body. She was also breathing rather loudly and her whispering his name made him feel even hotter.

"Ugh….Tsuna…" Chrome's mind was starting to go blank as she felt his body becoming closer to hers. Her small legs were dangling over the edge of his bed. While he got on the bed placing his legs on both sides of her thighs as he was on his knees looking down to her.

His nose was still inhaling her sent and soon he felt the need to taste her. He slowly took a breath then let his tongue out of his dried up mouth, he was feeling scared but at the same time excited. His tongue slowly skimmed over her neck, he tasted her and she tasted sweet.

Chrome gave a small moan as she felt his hot tongue on her neck; she felt her face go up a few degrees and felt her skin tingle from this new sensation.

"…T….mmmm…T…su…na," She could hardly speak as she felt his licks become into small nips. It slightly hurt but it also felt good. Her body was sending her mix signals.

She felt pain but she also felt pleasure? Her stomach made flips and her lower half began to warm up from his touches and just thinking that her Bossu, Tsuna was doing this to her made her happy.

She always had feeling for him and him doing these things to her brought her joy.

"I'm not done," he spoke in a tone full of desire and lust. "I want to…." He stopped as his mind was clouded with images of her body. He felt himself become bolder. He wants her so badly.

He placed each of his hands on her legs and started massaging them while he turned his nips to small kisses on her neck.

Chrome had her eye shut and began to let out soft quite moans when Tsuna kissed her neck and she let her hands go to his shirt, her small hands gripped onto the fabric while she threw her head back to give him more access of her neck.

She then felt her legs being touched, his hand felt so good that her legs quivered as they moved in a slow pace, she was getting warmer and warmer. Soon she felt the need for something more. She felt the need to touch him some more, she wanted to feel his skin and taste him as well.

While his hands were rubbing her thighs he felt Chromes fingers on his skin of his neck. Her hands went lower and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Chrome," he asked. "What?"

"I want to…t-touch you…" her voice held lust. "please let...me touch you..."

* * *

**_Review?_**

**_A/N Next will be the good part!_**


End file.
